dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hana Kamakiri
Hana Kamakiri is a character in the fanfic The Gluttonous Dragon. He is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy who holds the title of the "school's flower" because of his fragile appearance. Hana is a Reincarnated Devil serving as the Rook of Sena Yaegaki. He lives with his friend and fellow peerage member, Saya Kemushi. Appearance Hana is a 18-year-old boy who is very feminine, sporting long silver hair tied in two ring-like pigtails. His eyes are a greyish violet, which along with his hair stands out in comparison to his pale skin. He wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. His casual clothing consists of a pleated and frilled pink lolita dress, high-heeled Mary Janes, and black pantyhose. Personality Hana is a shy and sensitive person. He dislikes conflict and being the center of attention, which is a factor in his popularity at school. He prefers to stay out of fights, but will intervene if he considers it necessary. He is also very sensitive about his appearance. Because he was born with Klinefelter Syndrome, he is very feminine. As a result, he is very fearful of getting close to others, though he has no qualms about having intimate moments with Saya. However, when serious, Hana becomes dangerous. He quickly analyzes situations and responds appropriately, improvising when necessary. When he becomes serious in situation that do not involve combat, he is assertive, and takes command. History Hana was an assassin who quickly rose through the ranks of the organization he was in and obtained the thirtieth-highest rank among the assassins, which numbered in the hundreds. However, his life changed when he got partnered with Saya. As time passed, they became closer, and Hana soon confessed about his genetic condition. Saya still supported him even after learning how he had Klinefelter Syndrome. This caused his feelings for her to increase. One day, Hana found a pamphlet stating that it would grant any wish he had. Reading it with Saya, thinking it was a normal service company, they were surprised when Sena was summoned through one of Grigori's standard magic circles. Hana asked if his Klinefelter Syndrome could be fixed. When Sena confirmed it, he begged her to fix it, stating he would pay any price. Because it was the only way to be cured of his Klinefelter Syndrome, Hana joined Sena's peerage. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Senses: As a Devil, Hana's senses are stronger than when he was human. Enhanced Stamina: As a Devil, Hana has more stamina than when he was human. Enhanced Strength: As a Devil, Hana is much stronger than when he was human. Enhanced Speed: As a Devil, Hana is much faster than when he was human. Flight: As a Devil, Hana can fly using his wings. Equipment Mantis Claw Scythes: Hana hides two scythes that resemble mantis forearms in his sleeves. With these, he can climb surfaces, hold on to virtually anything, and fight opponents. Trivia * Hana is based on Flower Mantis from the manga Caterpillar. * Hana's birthday is July 18th. * Hana loves sweets, especially limited time special edition candies. * In the alignment system, Hana would be considered Lawful Neutral. * Hana and Saya occasionally bathe together. * His theme song is "Overfly" by Luna Haruna. Category:OniTenshi500 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils